


Fic Collection

by baymaxivy



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist!Kyle, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: Dan bahkan Kyle melupakan dimana ia menemukan ide untuk membuat lukisan ini. Namun, kini ia malah menemukan model yang cocok untuk lukisan - lukisan berikutnya.





	1. My painting is real..? (Kylewally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan bahkan Kyle melupakan dimana ia menemukan ide untuk membuat lukisan ini. Namun, kini ia malah menemukan model yang cocok untuk lukisan - lukisan berikutnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence : See you one day  
> Prompted by : @abonkurong_ on twitter

Dan kali ini Wally West benar - benar tak menemukan kegiataan yang cukup menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Akhirnya sang pria berambut merah tersebut memutuskan untuk melakukan jalan - jalan di kota kesayangannya alias Keystone City.

 

Selama ia berjalan mata berwarna hijaunya sama sekali tak menangkap apapun yang menarik karena hal yang ada di kota ini tetaplah seperti biasanya. Gedung - gedung yang ada, orang - orang berserta kendaraan yang melalu lalang merupakan pemandangan yang sudah terlalu umum kan? Sampai akhirnya di salah satu sudut jalan mata pria tersebut menjumpai sebuah tempat yang menuliskan bahwa di dalam sana ada pameran lukisan.

 

Sebuah rasa penasaran tengah mendorong Wally West untuk memasuki bangunan tersebut. Ia bahkan tak mengerti dari mana asal penasaran yang dimilikinya, bagaimanapun sosok Wally bukan merupakan orang yang biasa memuja karya seni. Ia juga bukan orang yang biasa menunjukkan apresiasinya terhadap karya seni maka dari itu sebenarnya rasa penasaran yang muncul di benaknya membuatnya kebingungan.

 

Namun, rasa penasaran tersebut lebih besar daripada rasa kebingungan yang melanda maka dari itu sang pria berambut merah memantapkan dirinya untuk memasuki bangunan tersebut. Berbagai lukisan artistik terpajang di gedung tersebut, namun mata Wally terpaku di sebuah lukisan dengan potret wajah yang mirip dirinya.

 

Satu - satunya data yang ia tahu dari lukisan itu ialah pelukisnya menggunakan alias Ion. Siapa si Ion ini? Mengapa ia bisa menggambar sebuah potret wajah yang mirip dengan dirinya? Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan semata ataukah.. ada sesuatu di balik lukisan itu?

 

* * *

 

Kyle Rayner akhirnya berhasil memasuki sebuah bangunan dimana lukisannya tengah dipertontonkan. Sebagai seorang pelukis tentu saja ia menikmati karya seni dan itulah motivasinya untuk datang ke sini, selain itu Kyle juga ingin melihat antusiasme orang - orang terhadap lukisan miliknya. Hal pertama yang ditangkap matanya adalah seseorang tengah berdiri di depan lukisan miliknya, hal kedua yang disadarinya ialah rambut merah sosok itu sangatlah mirip dengan rambut sosok yang dilukisnya.

 

Mungkinkah...lukisan yang hanya berdasarkan imajinasinya itu ternyata bukan sebatas hasil imajinasinya?

 

Dengan perlahan Kyle mendekat ke arah orang tersebut, dan mata hijau yang dimiliki sang pria benar - benar mirip dengan apa yang telah ditorehkannya dalam kanvas. Nampaknya pria berambut merah itu juga nampak keheranan dengan kemiripan dirinya dengan lukisan yang tengah ditatapnya.

 

"Ah...aku penasaran dimana si Ion ini mendapatkan ide seperti ini."

 

Suara si pria berambut merah itu tertangkap oleh telinga Kyle dan sang pelukis tersenyum, ia bahkan tak ingat bagaimana ia berakhir membuat lukisan tersebut. Namun, ia tahu pria ini bisa memiliki potensi sebagai modelnya di masa depan kan?

 

"Lukisanku menjadi nyata, eh?"

 

Dan ketika Kyle Rayner angkat bicara, Wally mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok berambut hitam itu dan ia menghela nafasnya.

"Ion?"

 

"Nama samaran, kau bisa memanggilku Kyle."

 

Dan Wally tersenyum kepada sosok itu, ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mengenal pria tersebut lebih jauh.

"Hubungi aku apabila kau mau menjadikanku modelmu, Kyle~"

Sebuah kedipan diberikan sang pria berambut merah, dan setelahnya sebuah kertas berisi nomor ponsel tengah berada di atas tangan Kyle.

 

Dan setelah itu Wally West langsung lenyap dari hadapan Kyle Rayner dan Kyle tahu bahwa ia akan menjumpai sosok itu setelah ini.

 

" _See you one day_ , lukisanku yang menjadi nyata."

 

Dan setelahnya pria dengan alias Ion itu menyimpan nomor ponsel milik si pria misterius itu ke dalam sakunya.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayey another pieces of Kylewally from myself! UvU
> 
> I love them, guys.


	2. Don't Open My Diary (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebenarnya Lance sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengunjungi Keith. Namun, dia baru mengingat bahwa buku diari miliknya tertinggal di rumah Keith dan dia sama sekali tak mau pemuda itu melihat apa gerangan isi diari miliknya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence : "Lalu aku sadar buku jurnal milikku tertinggal di rumahnya." (nb : buku jurnal yang dimaksud di sini diari lol)  
> Prompted by : @navycircus on twitter

Sebuah gebrakan kasar terdengar oleh telinga Keith dan secara otomatis pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya. Hell, ini masih jam 6 pagi di hari minggu! Siapa gerangan yang mau repot - repot mencarinya sepagi ini di hari santai begini?

 

"KEITH!! BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR RUMAHMU!!"

 

Suara itu... Keith dengan jelas mengenali suara itu milik Lance dan pemuda itu merupakan teman sekelasnya. Seingatnya Lance tidaklah bersikap terlalu ramah padanya tapi mengapa mendadak pemuda itu mengunjunginya sepagi ini? Awas saja kalau ternyata masalah ini tidak penting, ia tak akan ragu untuk menghabisi teman sekelasnya yang itu.

 

Dengan segera Keith beranjak keluar kamarnya dan menuju ke depan untuk membukakan pintu bagi Lance, dan begitu pintu terbuka nampaklah seorang Lance yang tengah memasang wajah tegang. Setelah melihat wajah Lance yang begitu Keith segera menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memangnya apa yang tengah membuat Lance merasa tegang dan membuat sosok itu lari pagi - pagi ke sini?

 

"Katakan apa masalahmu, kalau sampai ini tidak penting aku tidak akan sungkan - sungkan untuk membuatmu cedera."

 

Keith benar - benar tipe orang yang tak mau membuang waktu tenangnya untuk sesuatu yang tak bermanfaat, oleh sebab itu sebuah ancaman dilontarkan oleh pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Usai mendengar ancaman dari Keith, Lance mengeluarkan sebuah senyum awkward. Tak lama setelahnya pemuda dengan kulit berwarna kecokelatan itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

 

"Er.. diari-ku tertinggal di sini?"

 

Dan sebuah tatapan tajam terarah kepada Lance, dan pemuda tersebut kemudian memasang wajah sok memelasnya.

 

"Cmon, Keith! Aku butuh mengambilnya! Sebelumー"

 

Lance segera menutup mulutnya sebelum ia berbicara sesuatu yang akan membahayakan nasibnya sendiri, Keith kemudian menatap tajam sosok itu. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan bahwa pemuda itu ingin mengetahui apa kelanjutan dari kalimat Lance. Namun, sebelum Keith sempat berbicara Lance telah mengajukan suara terlebih dahulu.

 

"Lupakan yang tadi, dan tolong biarkan aku mengambil diari-ku!"

 

"Memang apa isi diari-mu?"

 

Begitu mendengar pernyataan dari Keith Lance langsung menghela nafasnya lega, ternyata Keith sama sekali belum membuka isi diari miliknya tersebut. 

 

"Bukan apa - apa, kau tenang saja! Yang jelas kau bisa membiarkanku mengambilnya kan?"

 

Lance menatap Keith dengan tatapan penuh harap karena ia ingin teman sekelasnya tersebut membiarkan dirinya mengambil kembali diari miliknya tanpa syarat dan ketentuan tertentu. Namun, harapan milik Lance pupus ketika ia melihat sebuah seringai terukir di wajah teman sekelasnya tersebut.

 

"Kau sudah menganggu waktu santaiku di pagi hari...Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan diari-mu begitu saja."

 

Lance segera menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar ucapan Keith, apa gerangan syarat dan ketentuan yang akan diberikan oleh Keith?! 

 

"Keith, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

 

"Biarkan aku melihat diari-mu terlebih dahulu."

 

Dan seketika ekspresi horror terpampang di wajah Lance. Nope, Nope, Nope, Keith tidak boleh membaca diari-nya! Lance berusaha memutar otaknya untuk mengeluarkan tawaran yang lebih menarik untuk mencegah Keith melihat diari-nya. Sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya...

 

"Bagaimana jika aku akan melakukan apa saja perintahmu selama sebulan?"

 

Keith sebenarnya ingin tergiur dengan tawaran ini, tapi dia merasa pasti akan lebih puas untuk melihat Lance merasa malu ketika ia melihat tulisan demi tulisan yang tertera di sana. Akhirnya, pemuda itu menggeleng dan Lance kembali menatap horor pemuda itu.

 

"Jadi..kau mau diari-mu kembali atau tidak?"

 

Dan pada akhirnya Lance hanya bisa pasrah.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebuah diari dengan gambar cover sebuah robot singa berwarna biru kini tengah berada di dalam genggaman Keith dan pemuda itu tanpa sungkan membuka diari itu tepat di hadapan sang empunya.

 

Dan sebuah tulisan yang pertama tertangkap matanya membuatnya merasa syok.

 

'Meski Keith adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan tapi aku merasa aku memiliki rasa padanya, ah tapi aku tak akan sudi dengan orang menyebalkan macam dia! Tapi dia kan tampan?! AH TAPI DIA MENYEBALKAN! Uh, MENGAPA AKU MENYUKAI ORANG SEMACAM DIA?'

 

Mata Keith menatap Lance tak percaya, dan seketika itu juga sosok Lance segera merebut diari-nya dan melarikan diri sebelum Keith angkat bicara.

 

"Terimakasih, Keith!"

 

Teriak pemuda itu dari luar kediamannya dan seketika itu juga Keith mendengus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Klance piece from me, as always kudos and comments are welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> All of this supposed to get me go outta writing block hell so this will contain various fandom and ship.
> 
> If you want to give me a word or a sentence it's ok but still the fandom and the ship gotta be my choice lol


End file.
